


It's All "New" To Me

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Once A Day [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life, Word of the Day Prompts, a mention of 2xH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daily grind of a politician and her bodyguard. </p>
<p>The peacefulness of stargazing. It's all fun and games until the internet trolls come out to play. Heero pays better attention than he lets on. Even in After Colony propaganda is a steaming pile of B.S. A breath of fresh air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numinous

**Author's Note:**

> So these were originally posted on fanfiction.net many moons ago. I have decided to start posting them here as well, and group the stories together by their themes. 
> 
> First up, "new" words. (It's like a Jeopardy! category or something!)
> 
> Mostly Heero and Relena being friends, with some light flirting because these two are dorks.

**Numinous - supernatural, mysterious, or awe-inspiring**

* * *

“I don’t see what the big fuss is about,” Heero said as Relena stretched herself in the backseat of their rented SUV. “It’s simply the collision of energetic charged particles in the atmosphere, presenting in the shifting colors visible to the human eye.”

Relena let out a snort of disappointment. “I know that, but it doesn’t change that it’s still magnificent to behold.” She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her friend and body guard. “Are you really so cold that even the sight of the aurora borealis doesn’t do anything to you?”

Shifting in the driver’s seat so he could look out the windshield and up at the dancing red and green lights, Heero merely shrugged.

“You’re impossible,” Relena muttered as she laid herself back down and gazed up through the moon roof.

The car was silent except for their breathing, until Heero finally spoke. “You know, if you think that they’re pretty from here, you should see them from space.”

“Is that a promise?”

Her only response was silence and a smile in the darkness.


	2. Noosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internet is a strange, strange place.

**Nooshpere - the sum of human knowledge, thought, and culture**

* * *

 

Relena decided that the internet was a dangerous place. There was a lot stored on the world wide web, from pictures and music to great literature, and, of course, the bane of her existence. The large type of the latest tabloid headline proclaiming that she was in a secret lesbian relationship with her chief of staff seemed to mock her from the computer screen.

 “Why do you bother? It just stresses you out,” her bodyguard noted from where he sat in the corner of her office. It wasn’t uncommon for them to share office space when she was traveling.

 “Because, despite the fact that a good chunk of the internet is made of up rabid voles, I hold fast to the hope that perhaps there is something worthwhile there,” Relena declared.

 “Your hope may be misplaced,” Heero replied flatly. “The internet, while an interesting collection of almost all human knowledge, contains as much crap as it does relevant and worthwhile information.”

 A quick query later, Heero’s point was sadly proven correct. “Oh for the love of!” she said, throwing her hands up in the air. “Now they’re just being ridiculous.”

 “What is it this time?” came the calm question.

 “They’re insisting that I’m now dating the minister of finance behind his wife’s back! The man is old enough to be my grandfather, why would I date him?!”

 Heero shook his head. “A pit of rabid voles, Relena, a pit of rabid voles.”


	3. Nutate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nod your head if you're following along.

**Nutate - to nod the head; to oscillate while rotating (as in an astronomical body); to move in a curving or circular fashion (as a plant stem, leaf, etc.)**

* * *

 

“I’ve decided that I’m getting the carpets shampooed next weekend, so we’ll have to find somewhere else to stay.” 

Heero nodded.

“I’ve also scheduled a donation of old clothes and housewares to be picked up at four-thirty on Tuesday.”

Heero nodded.

“Oh! I almost forgot, but I have a late meeting on Wednesday night, so you’ll want to either call for something to be dropped off at the office or remember to pack a dinner as well.”

Heero nodded.

A pause. “You know, I’ve been unhappy with my hairstyle as of late, I’m thinking of changing it. Does that sound like a good idea?”

Heero nodded.

“Yes, I see. I’m thinking bright pink. Neon, really. Maybe florescent? It could glow under black lights. I heard about a rave downtown on Friday night, the hair color would be a good change so I might blend in better.”

Heero nodded.

“I’m also thinking about piercing my nose. And maybe something else. Maybe a nipple?”

Heero nodded.

“Also, I’m pregnant.”

Heero nodded.

“The baby…it’s Duo’s. What can I say? A girl gets lonely and when she’s asked to join a ménage a tois, you don’t say no to a thing like that! And Hilde? She’s an amazing lover. Maybe I’ll stay with them while the carpets are being shampooed.”

Rolling her eyes at the ceiling, Relena finally decided that perhaps what Heero needed was a slap upside the head rather than her proclaiming some ridiculous fact. Turning to her bodyguard she was surprised to see him sitting, shoulders shaking in silent laughter and a large smirk on his face.

“Would it kill you to answer a question once in a while?” she said in exasperation.

Schooling his features in a mask of seriousness, Heero nodded.


	4. Newspeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just want Big Brother to take a hike.

**Newspeak - deliberately ambiguous or euphemistic language used for propaganda**

* * *

 

Heero clicked off the television with a growl. Throwing the remote to the floor, he stalked over to the window and glared out, his body rigid.

“Forget it, Heero,” Relena said softly. “We’ve seen it before and we’ll see it again. There will always be those who aren’t happy with the way things are and will seek to do something about it.”

“I don’t care that they’re saying things about me and the other Gundam pilots. We’re used to it at this point.” He paused as he ran his hands through his messy hair. “But bringing you into this…”

“It’s an occupational hazard and one I accepted a long time ago,” Relena replied gently. “The name calling in order to discredit me and my policies is nothing new.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that this is dangerous. I’m done fighting, Relena, I’m done,” he whispered hoarsely.

“We’ll get through this, Heero, we always do,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head between his shoulder blades. “We survived the Perfect Peace People, we survived the Barton Foundation, and we’ll survive this.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asked.

“Because I believe in you, and I believe in Duo and in Trowa and in Quatre and in Wufei. I believe in Sally and Lady Une and all of Preventer. I believe in the people of the Earth Sphere to recognize this absurd movement for what it is,” she answered in such a sure and matter of fact tone that Heero allowed himself to relax a little.

“Your faith may be misplaced,” he warned her, ever aware that he and the others were merely human.

“Perhaps,” she agreed, but then she smiled. “But I have a feeling that my faith is where it belongs.”


	5. Pneumatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It smells like...home.

**Pneumatic - of or relating to air, wind, or gasses; spiritual; buxom, zaftig**

* * *

It was odd how much she missed fresh air when she was on the colonies. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy her trips to space, but there was something stale about the recycled air in outer space.

The colonies had come a long way in their nearly two hundred year history, with grass and trees and flowers, but the air was still recycled. There was a complex system of filters and pipes and valves so that the air could be cleansed and reused without requiring the constant replacing of oxygen tanks. Heero and Duo had once tried to explain it to her as a way to pass the time on a trip between earth and the L3 cluster of colonies, but most of it had gone over her head.

The air on the colonies was stale to her, suffocating. But the minute she stepped off of the shuttle and set foot on the tarmac, she would take a deep breath and revel in the smell of the wind and especially dust or the rain, and quite possibly both of them together.

“Petrichor,” she said simply as they walked across the tarmac towards the terminal.

Heero glanced at her. “The scent of dust after rain?”

Inhaling again, Relena smiled. “That’s what I smell right now. You can’t smell this on the colonies, stirred up by the breeze.” She twirled as she stepped, arms out as if to embrace the wind itself. “Ah, to be home.”


End file.
